Rohan and Jacob
Rohan and Jacob is a cancelled 2019 American/British/Australian film. In This Movie, Rohan, Jacob and Their Family Lives In A House and An Apartment Building At The Same Time Plot Jacob is watching Jimmy Neutron, Then Rohan and Jacob went to Hungry Jacks For Lunch (They Order, Eat And Enjoy and Jacob Plays In The Playground), And Then They Got Home. Lindsia Sees Rohan and Jacob, Then Jacob and Lindsia Go On A Date (Jacob and Lindsia Go To Pizza for a Date, Jacob and Lindsia had Pizza, They Also Had Food and Drink from Pizza Planet. A Pizza Place has Alien Slime dispensers, Whack-a-Alien game, Planet Killer game, The claw machine, Chocolate Claw Machines, Arcades and an Indoor Playground and Jacob Plays/Being In/Getting Alien Slime dispensers, Whack-a-Alien game, Planet Killer game, The claw machine, Chocolates from Chocolate Claw Machine, Arcades and Plays In The Playground), And Then Jacob and Lindsia Got Jacob's Home. The Next Morning, Jacob, Rohan and Their Family/Girlfriends Doing Fun Things Parts on Youtube #Part 1: Intro/Opening Titles/Rohan and Jacob Go To Hungry Jacks #Part 2: Jacob and Lindsia Go On A Date #Part 3: Rohan Goes To Bed #Part 4: Jacob Goes To Bed #Part 5: Jacob, Rohan, Maureen, Di, Rohan's Grandma, Lindsia and Rohan's Girlfriend Having A Pool Party #Part 6: Jacob's Birthday Party & Lindsia's Birthday Party (No Pool Party At A Birthday Party) #Part 7: Lindsia, Rohan, Jacob, Rohan's Family and Jacob's Family go to McDonalds/KFC/Big W/Target/Kmart/A Bowling Centre #Rohan and Jacob go to Pizza Planet #Jacob, Lindsia and Rohan see Toy Story 4. #Jacob and Rohan watch Toy Story 2 #Rohan does an ABC Kids DVD Collection #Jacob does a Wiggles DVD Collection #The boys play Super Mario 64 DS #Bedtime/End Credits DVD Main Menu * Play Movie Widescreen * Play Movie Fullscreen * Play Movie Letterbox * Scene Selection * Bonus Features * Bonus Videos * Sneak Peeks * Setup * Languages * Subtitles Bonus Features * Outtakes * The Making/Behind The Scenes Of "Rohan and Jacob" * You Can Add More Bonus Features * Character Profiles * Short Film: Wario Goes Garlic Outtakes This movie does have outtakes at the end of the movie * Jacob Goes Down The Slide, however, he flies off and crashes offscreen, before laughing. * Rohan tries to suck his alien slime drink, but he can't feel the taste. He tips it upside down before the slime goes on his face and the crew can be heard laughing out loud. * More Coming Soon Cancellation Rohan Hordern has cancelled this film because he didn't want to make the film in the first place because Jacob Williamson was Forcing him to do it. Jacob wanted the film to be the last video by Rohan featuring him, but Rohan decided to make a video of Jacob meeting his gender swapped counterpart, but Jacob wanted the film to be it. As of May 4th, there have only been 2 Parts. Trivia * This is Rohan Hordern's First Vyond Film Since "Rohan: Rise Of Dark Rohan". Category:GoAnimate The Movie Wiki